You're My Everything
by Rinka Hikaru
Summary: Mereka selalu bertanya apa yang memotivasiku untuk menang. Alasan sebenarnya adalah... Makoto POV, multichapter. Warning: GAJE! First fic, r n r


**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**, saya pinjem chara-nya yaa!

**Pairing: Makoto X Sonoko**

**Warning: **Gaje banget

**You're My Everything**

**Apertemen Makoto**

Aku menuang air dingin dari kulkas ke mug besar kesayanganku. Agak terlalu besar memang, hingga awalnya kupakai untuk meletakkan bunga-bunga pemberian orang padaku. Tapi setelah latihan yang lebih berat dari biasanya seperti saat ini, air dingin dalam jumlah besar rasanya tidak berlebihan...

Sekilas kupandangi mug besar dengan tulisan Sonoko yang tidak terlalu bagus itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut sebuah mug dengan ukuran sebesar vas kecil sebagai mug yang indah? "Humph. Kau memang menarik, Sonoko". Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku. Gadis bodoh. Serampangan. Genit. Namun konyolnya, aku menyukainya.

Aku melangkah keluar setelah mengelus mug besar itu, membayangkan dia dengan rok mininya sedang pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan sambil menggoda laki-laki tampan. "Takkan ada yang bisa menaklukkanmu kecuali aku, Sonoko" gumamku sambil melirik mug itu sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu.

**SMA Teitan**

"Hatchii!" Sonoko menutup mulutnya. "Kau flu, ya?" Tanya Ran. "Tidak! Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" jawabnya dengan wajah ditekuk. "Jangan begitu..." Ran menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Hei, Ran! Nanti kau mau ikut tidak ke Tropical Land? Siapa tau suamimu ada disana…" ajak Sonoko dengan wajah menggoda. "Dia bukan suamiku! Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu berkali-kali." "Memang siapa yang kumaksud?" Sonoko kembali menggoda. "Sonokooooo!!"

**Area pertandingan **

Aku kembali bersiap-siap. Mengencangkan sabukku dan melakukan pemanasan dasar. Aku harus menang. Harus. Banyak orang yang bertanya apa yang memotivasiku untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku ingin terus bertanding dan mencari orang-orang hebat di dunia. Namun alasan sebenarnya…

* * *

"Hei, Sonoko! Aku menang dalam kejuaraan kali ini! Ternyata disini banyak orang hebat!"

"Kenapa kau baru meneleponku sekarang? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Dasar bodoh!!"

"Maaf, aku merasa aneh kalau menelepon tanpa alasan"

* * *

Ya. Aku ingin _dia_ bangga padaku. Aku ingin punya sesuatu yang dapat kubanggakan bila bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai sosok yang hebak, yang kuat, agar dia percaya, hanya aku yang dapat melindunginya. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Mendengar nada manjanya. Hanya dengan memenangkan pertandingan ini aku dapat meneleponnya. Naif? Ah, kau pun pasti ingin dipandang sempurna oleh orang yang kau sayang.

"Kyogoku? Kau melamun?" seorang staff membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah, tidak. Ada apa?" "Kau dipanggil untuk standby. Sebentar lagi giliranmu" katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan segelas air. "Terimakasih"

Aku harus menang. Harus!

* * *

**Ruang Ganti**

"Kyogoku, aku tak heran kau menang. Persiapkan dirimu untuk final minggu depan" Manager menepuk bahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menyatakan persetujuanku. Aku cepat-cepat meraih handuk dan baju gantiku setelah ia pergi. Wartawan-wartawan menyebalkan itu pasti sudah berderet di pintu keluar. Aku tak ingin lama-lama berurusan dengan mereka, aku ingin menelepon Sonoko-_ku_ segera.

"Kyogoku, bagaimana anda meraih kemenangan telak seperti tadi?" "Kyogoku, apa persiapan anda untuk final minggu depan?" "Kyogoku" "Kyogoku" "Ah, ini tak akan lama, Kyogoku, kami ingin" "Kyogoku, anda adalah juara…" Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Manager memberi tanda agar para wartawan itu diam. Nah kan, tepat seperti dugaanku. Mereka menyerbuku seperti lalat mengerumuni makanan berbau lezat. Menggangu. Tapi menyenangkan juga sih, aku merasa dikagumi dan selalu dipandangi dimanapun aku berada, berkat berita yang mereka buat.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan memberi pernyataan singkat dan segera menuju telepon umum terdekat. Untungnya, managerku yang baik hati itu memandangi para wartawan dengan tatapan seolah akan menerkam mereka, sehingga mereka tak lama-lama mengerumuniku.

Aku sudah tak sabar untuk mendengar suaramu, Sonoko!

"Tuuuut… tuuut…"

Ayo angkat, Sonoko. Angkat!

"Trek!"

"Sonoko?"

"Makoto!! Tolong ak.. emmpff!!!!"

"Tuuuut… tuuut… tuuut…"

Sonoko! Sonoko-_ku_!

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju, saat ini berada di luar area. Silahkan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi"

* * *

My first fic!!! Ragu banget mau publish, tapi saya merasa nggak sah daftar ke FFN tapi ga ngarang apapun. pad diketik, eh jadinya panjang banget, akhirnya bikin multichapter. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo, atau keanehan lainnya. Saya akan perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. Jadii..... Review please..? .


End file.
